1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses and power supply units and, particularly, to an electronic apparatus using a power supply unit that can save power.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an electronic ink (E-ink) display apparatus, when the central processing unit (CPU) of the display apparatus is powered off, content currently on display remains visible. During the times when there is no need to update the content on display the CPU can be turned off to save power. However, when readers want to update the display, they must restore power to the CPU, and wait for the CPU to retrieve data needed to update the E-ink display, which reduces user satisfaction.